heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
River Deep
Event name:River Deep City Event Boss: Fisher King & Baltram the Surveyor Event time: August 3rd 12:00 to August 7th 12:00 (UTC Time) Lore Together they stand, together they must fall. As light fades in the sky and dusk creeps over the grounds of Corbenic, there are two lone figures standing on the river bank. You approach cautiously, they are in an intense discussion. As you grow closer you recognize the Fisher King, next to him stands the powerful geomancer Baltram the Surveyor. There is a rustle in bushes next to you, they’ve spotted you! There’s no turning back now! During this event, gather Ruby Sticks for a chance to win fabulous rewards! Be on the lookout for Fisher King and Baltram the Surveyor, and prepare your Party to fight! Defeat these powerful foes for a chance to gain their allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! As 7 star Heroes, Fisher King and Baltram the Surveyor have an extra Heroic Power in addition to their skill and combos. No matter who they are paired with Fisher King has Stalwart Honor which increase HP by 125% & reflect12% damage, and Baltram the Surveyor has Seismic Rift which remove 75% of enemy team's current HP. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Ruby Sticks you find during the River Deep event: * 4 Bonus Ruby Sticks -Beelzebub * 4 Bonus Ruby Sticks - Cacus * 3 Bonus Ruby Sticks - Mordred * 3 Bonus Ruby Sticks -Ghula * 2 Bonus Ruby Sticks - Golden Rhiannon * 2 Bonus Ruby Sticks - Culhwch Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Fisher King and Baltram the Surveyor on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain their allegiance! The more times you defeat these bosses the greater chances you'll have of acquiring them! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Ruby Sticks * 1x Royal Wisdom Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Hugues de Payns * Max Level Alden * Level 1 Easy Edit Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Ruby Sticks * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Arial's Champion * Max level * Level 1 Boss Loot Edit Rank Awards Edit * 1st Prize: 4x Fisher King, 15x Summon stones, 10x River Deep Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Fisher King, 15x Summon stones, 10x River Deep Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Fisher King, 15x Summon stones, 10x River Deep Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Fisher King, 10x Summon Stones, 10x River Deep Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x River Deep Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x River Deep Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x River Deep Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x River Deep Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x River Deep Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x River Deep Chest Reward Ladder Edit * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - * 200000 - * 250000 - * 450000 - * 600000 - * 650000 - Possible Chest Outcome Edit * Fisher King * Cacus * Baltram the Surveyor * Galahad the Pure * Igraine * Blighted Arial * Bloodstained Virtuoso * Maiden Exemplar * King's Guard * * * 1x Ascension Shard * 1x Summon Stone Category:Events